Wolny dzień Applejack/Transkrypt
:Rarity: wzdycha :Aloe: Em, hej Rarity, powiedz moja droga czy długo jeszcze zamierzasz tu siedzieć? :Rarity: O jejku, czyżby ktoś czekał w kolejce? :Aloe: Nie nie, tylko martwię się trochę jak twoja skóra, no wiesz, to zniesie. :Rarity: Och, no cóż, poczekam jeszcze na Applejack. Już tak dawno nie spędzałyśmy razem relaksującego dnia w spa. Tak jestem pewna, że już niedługo tu będzie. :Applejack: Hejka Rarity! Naprawdę bardzo chciałam przyjść wcześniej. To nie do wiary ile czasu zabierają mi obowiązki domowe. To fajnie, że przynajmniej teraz możemy się razem zrelaksować w spa. No nie? :Aloe: Moje drogie kończymy. Spa już jest zamknięte. :Applejack: Jasny ogryzek, Rarity. Nie wiem, jak mi przeleciał cały dzień. Tak mi przykro. :Rarity: Mi też. :http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_theme_song piosenka tytułowa :Twilight Sparkle: Cześć, Rarity! :Rarity: Witaj Twilight, Spike. O rety, ile macie pustych foremek do ciasta. :Spike: Eee, tak. Właśnie idziemy po świeży zapas szarlotki. Nie wiem, jak to się dzieje, że tak szybko wszystko zjadamy. :Lektor: Wolny dzień Applejack :Spike: A ty, po co idziesz? :Rarity: Chcę zabrać Applejack. Jestem pewna, że ona znów będzie zajęta jak zwykle. :Twilight Sparkle: Co masz na myśli? :Rarity: Nie nic, chodzi o to, że Applejack i ja od dawna nie miałyśmy wspólnego wyjścia. :Twilight Sparkle: Po prostu umówcie się i idźcie do tego spa. :Rarity: Skarbie, namawiam ją, ale bez skutku. Applejack jest ostatnio tak zajęta, że to praktycznie niemożliwe. :Twilight Sparkle: Łał, nie wiedziałam, że Applejack jest tak zapracowana. :Spike: Hej, Applejack! Przyszedłem po szarlotki. :Applejack: Już podaję Spike! :Rarity: Nie liczę na to, że te ciasta to ostatni punkt w twoim grafiku na dzisiaj. :Applejack: Och, a niech to. Czy to już dzisiaj miałyśmy iść do spa? Rarity, to może idź i zajmij miejsca ja, zaraz dojdę. :Rarity: Ooo, proszę cię Applejack, przestańmy się czarować. :Applejack: Wiesz, to nie to, że ja nie chcę, ale praca na farmie zajmuje mi coraz więcej czasu. :Twilight Sparkle: To przykre, że ostatnio brakuje wam czasu dla siebie. Czy ktoś z twojej rodziny nie mógłby cię zastąpić w pracy? :Applejack: Fajnie by było, ale Babcia, Big Mac i Apple Bloom mają swoje zadania, a dzisiaj wszyscy jadą na targ z produktami. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie znamy się na farmie, ale jestem pewna, że Spike i ja dalibyśmy sobie radę. :Applejack: Może... :Twilight Sparkle: Czy jest coś, co możemy zrobić? :Applejack: Noo myślę, że na początek moglibyście zająć się karmieniem świń, a ja mogłabym wyjść na godzinkę. :Rarity: Uuu! Wspólny wypad do spa na godzinę. Lepsze to niż nic. :Twilight Sparkle: Super, wy biegnijcie do spa, a my ze Spikiem zajmiemy się farmą. :Spike: Och, Aaaa! Ekhh. Luzik, my bez problemu wszystko ogarniemy. :Applejack: Okej, tu jest lista podstawowych rzeczy, które trzeba wiedzieć o karmieniu świń, ale może powinnam to jeszcze z wami przejrzeć, żeby... :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, proszę cię. Jeśli chodzi o wszelkie listy, to ja sobie z nimi bardzo dobrze radzę. :Applejack: Eee, racja. :Twilight Sparkle: I o nic się nie martw, dobra? Ja i Spike mamy wszystko pod kontrolą. W końcu to zwykłe karmienie świń. Co w tym trudnego. :Spike: Eee, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Łoł. :Applejack: Cieszę się, że wychodzimy Rarity. Za długo przedkładałam pracę nad nasz wspólny dzień. Wiem, że mamy tylko godzinę, ale nie mogę doczekać się sauny. :Rarity: Sauna to tak na początek. Zaplanowałam różne zabiegi, ale godzina nam wystarczy. :Twilight Sparkle: No dobra Spike, przeczytasz mi listę? :Spike: Tak jest. :Twilight Sparkle: To do dzieła. :Spike: Krok pierwszy: Otwórz bramę. :Spike: Okej. Krok drugi: zamknij bramę. :Twilight Sparkle: Hę? :Spike: Tak jest napisane. :Spike: Krok trzeci: Odejdź stąd. :Twilight Sparkle: Mamy odejść, serio? :Applejack: Mam nadzieję, że Twilight i Spike poradzą sobie do mojego powrotu. :Rarity: Wiesz Applejack, jeśli chcemy w pełni cieszyć się tym wspólnym wyjściem, to spróbuj po prostu się wyluzować. Poczuj, że masz wolne od pracy i pozwól sobie na relaks. :Applejack: Tak wiem, masz rację. Naprawdę cieszę się, że tam idziemy, a ponieważ to tylko godzina to na pewno wszystko będzie w porządalu. :Rarity: No właśnie, a teraz pozwól tędy. Zaczynamy relaks. :Rarity: Rainbow Dash, co ty tu robisz?! :Applejack Właśnie. Nie wiedziałam, że spa i zabiegi to jest twoja bajka. :Rainbow Dash: Co?! :Rainbow Dash: Łoł, ekh, ekh no jasne, że nie. Przynajmniej nie te dla damulek. Taa, ja chyba sobie coś zwichnęłam na ostatnim treningu Wonderboltsów. Przyszłam tu na porządny, mocny, sportowy masaż. :"Lavender Essence": Rainbow Dash, przepraszam, ale mamy lekkie opóźnienie z zabiegami. Będziesz musiała jeszcze poczekać na opuszkowy masażyk twarzy i aromatyczny, łagodny kopytokiór. :Rainbow Dash: Oł! Ja, ja jestem pewna, że na takie coś się nie zapisywałam. :"Lavender Essence": Zawsze się na to zapisuje... :Rainbow Dash: Poza tym jesteście dziś bardzo zajęte. Po prostu wpadnę jutro. Nara dziewczyny, ja lecę. szept Ale proszę, zapisz mnie jutro na to samo. :Applejack: Szkoda, że Rainbow Dash tak nie cierpi tych zabiegów dla damulek. Mogłaby pójść z nami do sauny. Łuu łii, będzie ekstra. :Rarity: To prawda, ale skoro Dash miała opóźnienie, to ciekawe ile kucyków czeka w kolejce, bo my mamy naprawdę mało czasu. :Rarity: Ochh! :Rarity: Cóż, może nie wszyscy tutaj czekają na saunę. :Caramel: Mylisz się, właśnie dokładnie na to czekamy. Mam nadzieję, że się nie śpieszycie. :Applejack: Wszystkie te kucyki stoją do sauny? :Rarity: Cóż, rozwiązanie jest oczywiste, musimy zacząć nasz krótki pobyt w spa od czegoś innego. :Applejack: Nie ma opcji. Chciałam posiedzieć w saunie i bez tego stąd nie wyjdę. :Rarity: Ale, ale samo czekanie w kolejce zajmie nam całą godzinę. :Aloe: Rarity, moja ulubiona klientka. I Applejack. No nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio byłyście w naszym salonie razem. Tak miło znów was widzieć. :Rarity: Niestety nam miło nie jest. :Aloe: Tak, oczekiwanie w kolejce do sauny ostatnio bardzo się wydłużyło. Ale w zamian za to możemy was zaprosić na wszystkie inne zabiegi. :Applejack: Ja chcę zacząć od sauny! :Rarity: No cóż, Applejack nastawiła się na to, że zaczniemy pobyt w spa od sauny a mamy tylko godzinę. :Aloe: No to będzie problem. :Rarity: Applejack, dokąd idziesz? :Applejack: Dlaczego wy tak tu stoicie? :Buddy: Czekamy, aż tam zrobi się para. :Spoiled Rich: Przecież bez pary sauna to tylko zwykły pokój, a pokoi to ja mam pełno w domu, bo mieszkam w rezydencji. :Aloe: Ostatnio to jakoś dłużej trwa, zanim para osiągnie poziom potrzebny do działania sauny. Musieliśmy nawet dodać serwis ciepłych ręczników. Przepraszamy wszystkie kucyki za niedogodności! Proszę się częstować. :Applejack: Czyli jeśli macie tu za mało pary to znaczy, że brakuje też gorącej wody. :Rarity: O proszę, daj spokój. Nie możemy zacząć od kopytkióru? Wiesz, że jest mało czasu. :Applejack: Hmm. :Applejack: Ha! No i co my tu mamy? :Rarity: To pralnia, chyba widać. Zastanawiam się, czy nie zmoczyć sobie kopyt w jednej z pralek, żeby mój czas nie był kompletnie stracony. :Aloe: Nasze spa w Ponyville dba o bardzo wysokie standardy higieny, a czyściutkie ręczniki to u nas podstawa. :Applejack: No dobrze, ale czy wy zawsze nastawiacie wszystkie te pralki napakowane do pełna codziennie kilka razy? :"Birch Bucket": Nie zawsze tak było, ale kucyki uwielbiają serwis gorących ręczników. :Applejack: Hmmm. :"Birch Bucket": Czy wy też chcecie ręczniki? :Applejack: Na moje oko, to już wszystkie się skończyły. :"Birch Bucket": Tak jak powiedziałem, ciepłe ręczniki to duży hit. :Applejack: A ja myślę, że rozgryzłam wasz problem. Macie tu wyciek pary, co znaczy, że trzeba więcej czasu, żeby wytworzyć parę, a kiedy kucyki czekają, to marzną. Zmarznięte kucyki owijają się ręcznikami, a te zużyte ręczniki idą do prania, bo spa w Ponyville dba o standardy higieny. :"Birch Bucket": Co? :Applejack: Podsumowując, utrata pary oznacza więcej ręczników, wtedy więcej pierzecie, zużywając wrzątek potrzebny do wytwarzania pary, więc problem się tylko pogarsza. :Aloe: Aaaaa, nie pomyślałam o tym. :Rarity: Cudownie, teraz gdy tajemnica pary została rozwiązana, nareszcie możemy przejść do... naszej o wiele krótszej niż godzinnej relaksacji. :Applejack: Rarity, nie żartuj. Nie mogę tego tak zostawić. Potrzebne mi będą narzędzia. :Rarity: Ahh! :Applejack: Huh! Awaria usunięta. Kucyki nie będą marznąć i zużywać tylu ręczników, a bez ciągłego prania będziecie mieć tyle wrzątku i pary, że sauna może chodzić non stop. :"Birch Bucket": A ja będę musiał prać ręczniki tylko raz dziennie! :Aloe: Ołł! Applejack! Czy zastanawiałaś się nad karierą w branży odnowy biologicznej? Znalazłabym dla ciebie jakąś posadę. :Applejack: się Nie dzięki, ale cieszę się, że już mogę zrelaksować się w saunie. Co ty na to Rarity? :Rarity: Byłoby cudownie kochana, ale tak się składa, że przez to naprawianie sauny już nie zdążymy z niej skorzystać. No naprawdę, dlaczego obsługa spa nie pomyślała o sprawdzeniu urządzeń. :Aloe: Jest tyle innych rzeczy, o których musimy ciągle myśleć. Chyba przyzwyczailiśmy się do tego, co się działo i nie zdawaliśmy sobie sprawy, że jest problem. :Rarity: Często potrzeba opinii kogoś z zewnątrz, żeby ocenić sytuację. Na wasze szczęście moja przyjaciółka jest zbyt uparta, żeby odpocząć. :Applejack: Eee, przepraszam Rarity. Musimy to przełożyć na inny dzień. Twilight i Spike pewnie już skończyli karmić świnie. :Rarity: Twilight to jest bardzo rozsądny kucyk. Na pewno się domyśli, co jest jeszcze do zrobienia. :Applejack: Słuchaj, wiem, że Twilight to księżniczka i alikorn, ale nie jest farmerem. Ja siedzę w rolnictwie całe życie i wiem, że to nie jest coś, czego można się domyślać. :Rarity: No jasne. Uuu, to może wpadnijmy do domu, wyjaśnisz Twilight co ma zrobić, a potem tu wrócimy i dokończymy zabiegi. :Applejack: Cóż, ostatecznie można spróbować, pod warunkiem, że wszystko poszło dobrze. :Rarity: Och, proszę cię, nie przesadzaj. Co mogło pójść źle? :Spike: Nie byłoby ci łatwiej polecieć? :Twilight Sparkle: Mówiłam ci Spike, musimy wykonać listę Applejack co do joty, a Applejack nie lata. :Twilight Sparkle: Ehh, eh, Aaaaa! :Applejack: Przykro mi Rarity, ale wygląda na to, że sama będę musiała dokończyć pracę. :Rarity: Jasny naparstek, jak ty się tam znalazłaś? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike i ja robiliśmy wszystko dokładnie tak jak było na liście Applejack. :Spike: Może to nie jest dobry plan. :Twilight Sparkle: Przykro mi Applejack. Ale nawet jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy karmić świń. :Applejack: Nie ma sprawy Twilight. Wiem, że się starałaś, ale myślę, że lista w pełni nie oddaje tego, jak robię różne rzeczy. :Twilight Sparkle: Przynajmniej byłyście w spa i spędziłyście razem trochę czasu. :Spike: Tak, pewnie super się zrelaksowałyście. :Rarity: Jeśli patrzenie jak Applejack naprawia zawór jest relaksujące, to tak. :Twilight Sparkle: No a co z sauną i zabiegami? :Rarity: Jak się okazało, spa w Ponyville miało pewne problemy związane z sauną i pewien kucyk musiał je naprawić, zamiast się relaksować. :Applejack: No przepraszam, ale nie mogłam patrzeć na to, jak kucyki w spa nie radzą sobie z problemami, o których nawet nie wiedzą. Widocznie przyzwyczaili się do wielkiej kolejki kucyków czekających przed sauną, ale kiedy ja zobaczyłam tę kolejkę, wiedziałam, że muszę coś z tym zrobić. Czasem najprostsza rzecz może zepsuć całe przedsięwzięcie. Czy to zepsuty zawór, czy zbyt częste pranie. Nie można ciągle powtażać tych samych błędów i oczekiwać, że będzie lepiej. No bo myślenie, że będzie lepiej, jest po prostu śmieszne. Racja? Zabawne, ta cała dodatkowa praca, którą robili, tylko pogarszała sprawę. W sumie, pewnie można przyzwyczaić się do rutyny i robić różne zbędne rzeczy nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Ale serio nie umiem sobie tego wyobrazić. Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzycie? :Rarity: Emm, czy jesteś pewna, że wszystko co zrobiłaś, jest konieczne, by nakarmić świnie. :Applejack: Co? Oczywiście, bo jeśli nie po co bym to robiła. Ta bramka tak głośno skrzypiała, że świnie biegły w jeden koniec zagrody i nie chciały wychodzić, więc ją otwieram i zamykam, żeby się nie bały. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale ta bramka już nie skrzypi. :Applejack: Jasne, że nie. Naprawiłam ją dawno temu. Potem zauważyłam, że jak je trochę postraszę, to robią się bardziej ożywione. :Spike: Nie wyglądają, jakby się bały. :Applejack: No, nie, przyzwyczaiły się. I dlatego wprowadziłam taniec kurczaka, żeby wiedziały, że jak nie zjedzą swojego jedzenia to dam je kurom. Oczywiście będąc kurą, nie potrafiłam otworzyć bramy. Wsypywanie karmy za pomocą wiadra to był szczęśliwy wypadek, kiedyś przez pomyłkę je tam zostawiłam. :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, mam wrażenie, że wszystko co robisz jest po to, żeby naprawić problemy, które już nie istnieją. :Applejack: O ja cie. :Rarity: Hmmm, może przyzwyczajenie się do zbędnych czynności nie jest takie trudne. :Applejack: He. Zastanawiam się, czy robię to samo przy innych pracach. :Rarity: Cóż, jest jeden sposób, żeby się tego dowiedzieć. :Applejack: Dziękuję wam. Przyzwyczaiłam się, żeby robić pewne rzeczy w ten sam sposób i przez to nie zauważałam problemów. :Twilight Sparkle: Myślę, że obiektywne spojrzenie przyjaciela na to, co robimy, może nam pomóc. :Rarity: Mmhmm, i może gdyby nie ta nasza nieudana wyprawa do spa, nie zdałybyśmy sobie z tego sprawy. :Twilight Sparkle: Cóż, teraz kiedy masz mniej obowiązków, co zamierzasz zrobić z wolnym czasem? :Applejack: Jestem pewna, że coś wymyślę. :Applejack: Czy wystarczy ci pomysłów dla nas, teraz kiedy mamy więcej czasu na relaks? :Rarity: O, proszę cię, mam pomysły na tydzień zabiegów. :Applejack: Na początek zajmijmy się końcówką tego dnia. Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłyśmy na farmie, jestem gotowa na poważne zrelaksowanie się. :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Dzięki, że dałaś mi znać, że jest miejsce. Już tak bardzo mi brakowało opuszkowego masażyku twarzy. :Aloe: Wszystko dla naszych klientek. Czy mam cię zapisać na kolejny masaż na jutro? :Rainbow Dash: Jak najbardziej. Czasem dziewczyna musi o siebie zadbać. Prawda? :Rarity: Zgadzam się z tobą. :Rainbow Dash: E, ee, Hej ja właśnie... :Applejack: Sportowy masaż twarzy? :Rarity: Nie martw się Rainbow Dash, my też właśnie idziemy zadbać o siebie. Może się do nas przyłączysz? :Applejack: Oczywiście, pod warunkiem, że zniesiesz jeden czy dwa zabiegi dla damulek. :Rainbow Dash: Myślę, że jakoś to wytrzymam. No wiecie, tylko dla was. :Applejack, Rainbow Dash i Rarity: się :i napisy końcowe wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową Kategoria:Transkrypty 6 sezonu